1. Field
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
To allow a user to operate a zooming ring of a lens barrel with constant operating torque without feeling play, there has been conventionally suggested a method that arranges rubber member between the zooming ring and a fixed barrel to bias the zooming ring simultaneously in the optical axis direction and the radial direction of the zooming ring (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-169232